pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Acinoma
Witaj Witaj na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Plik:Affek.png. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 18:54, 5 paź 2012 Heeeej ;) Zapraszam Cię do czytania mojego anime!!! TUTAJ MASZ LINK. Tworzę je już bardzo długo, niedawno zacząłem pisać nową serię, a więc dołącz do grona fanów mojego anime! :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:20, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Muszę to sobie gdzieś zapisać i nie miałam pomysłu gdzie XD bcentercolor=#00C0F0Terapia z Pelipper iLili/i Morfiny (1/14)/color/center/b Stanęłam przed zagrodą, grzebiąc w torbie w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Z daleka dostrzegałam już mój domek. Byłam tam tylko raz, by odłożyć PokeBall'a z Pelipper, którą powierzyła mi Morfina. W końcu niedawno objęłam to jakże odpowiedzialne stanowisko, o którym zawsze marzyłam. Tylko nieliczni mogli zajmować się Pokemonami na tych terenach. A ja byłam jedną z nich... To napawało mnie dumą. b-Nareszcie...-/b Westchnęłam, wyciągając tak długo poszukiwane klucze. Otworzyłam drzwiczki i weszłam na tereny zagrody, od razu kierując się w stronę swojego domku. Tam wyjęłam z szuflady odpowiedni PokeBall i tym razem ruszyłam w stronę ogrodu. Było tu pięknie... Cudowne kwiaty i potężne drzewa z soczystymi owocami. Idealne miejsce do przywitania się z Lili. Zgrabnym ruchem wypuściłam więc ją z czerwono-białej kulki. Pelikan rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony i spostrzegając, że nie ma tu jej trenerki i Guso... Po prostu strzeliła mi Wodną Bronią prosto w twarz. Następnie najeżyła wrogo piórka. b-Wyglądasz pięknie, gdy się złościsz.-/b Stwierdziłam z przekorą i wytarłam sobie twarz niewielkim ręcznikiem. Byłam przygotowana na takie zachowanie ze strony Lili. Muszę być po prostu cierpliwa, wtedy zrozumie, że agresja jest bezcelowa. Naburmuszona usiadła na pobliskim drzewie i przyglądała mi się z daleka. b-Wybacz, nie chciałam cię zdenerwować. Po prostu musimy jakoś przełamać te pierwsze lody. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne... Też jestem wrażliwa. To się wiąże z trudnym nawiązywaniem nowych kontaktów. Ale absolutnie nie z agresją.-/b Wytłumaczyłam, nieco zbliżając się do drzewa, na którym siedział Pokemon. Pelipper od razu przeniosła się wtedy na inne. Westchnęłam ciężko. b-Dobrze. Będę próbowała do ciebie dotrzeć krok po kroczku. Mamy na to całe dwa tygodnie... Chciałabym żebyśmy spędziły ten czas przyjemnie. Może za wcześnie na bliższe poznawanie się... Ale co powiesz na posłuchanie pewnej opowieści?-/b Zaproponowałam, ale Lili po prostu mnie zignorowała. Siedziała sobie dalej w pewnej odległości ode mnie, oglądając sobie kwiaty zasadzone w ogrodzie. b-Dawno, dawno temu... A może jednak nie aż tak? W każdym razie... Żyła sobie pewna Wingull. Miała trenera, którego lubiła. Właściwie to była przyjazna w stosunku do wszystkich. Nie wiedziała co to wrogość, bo niby czemu miałaby być niemiła dla innych?-/b Zaczęłam, a Lili spoglądała na mnie kątem oka. Dobrze znała tą opowieść. Ale nie spodziewała się jej w tym momencie. b-Wysiłek jej trenera sprawił, że ewoluowała w silną Pelipper. Wszystko byłoby dobrze... Jednak zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Była zupełnie inna niż wcześniej. Zagubiona w nowym ciele. Zaczęła być bardzo wrażliwa i szybko się denerwowała. Trudno nawiązywała nowe kontakty... Nie była już tym samym Pokemonem. Jej trener wręczył ją innej trenerce, zamiłowanej w wodnych stworkach. Liczył, że u niej Pelipper będzie szczęśliwa. Ale ona była zimna dla nowej opiekunki... Mimo, że trenerce bardzo zależało. W końcu Pokemon zaufał komuś innemu... A był nim niewielki, ale jakże charyzmatyczny Foongus. Zdołał on przekonać Pelipper do nowej trenerki. Ale tylko częściowo. Zmiana nadal nie była satysfakcjonująca. Szczególnie, że Pokemon wciąż był wrogo nastawiony do obcych. Trenerce bardzo zależy. Robi wszystko by między nią, a Pelipper powstał potężny sznur zaufania. Ale czy jej się to uda? Jak uważasz Lili?-/b Zapytałam, wyrywając Pokemona z wyraźnego rozkojarzenia. Ledwo zdążyłam uniknąć Wodnego Pulsu, wymierzonego przez nią we mnie. Na Pelipper moje słowa zrobiły wrażenie. Ale nie zamierzała tego wykazać. Wciąż siedziała a drzewie, ignorując moje istnienie. Westchnęłam ciężko. b-Tyle na dzisiaj wystarczy Lili. Jak już mówiłam... Będziemy się poznawać kroczek po kroczku.-/b Powiedziałam i zawróciłam Pokemona. bcentercolor=#00C0F0Terapia z Pelipper iLili/i Morfiny (2/14)/color/center/b Po raz drugi weszłam do zagrody hodowców, w celu kontynuowania terapii z Pelipper Morfiny o imieniu Lili. Tym razem na miejsce zajęć wybrałam zwykłą łączkę. Nie potrzebowałyśmy niczego więcej. Dzisiaj znowu będę po prostu do niej mówić. Na razie nie mogę sobie pozwolić na kolejny krok. Niestety... Właściwie to nie oczekiwałam, że połączy nas jakaś wielka przyjaźń. Ale tak bardzo pragnęłam, by Pokemon chociaż zaczął mnie tolerować. Przygotowana na atak z jej strony, wyrzuciłam w górę PokeBall. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu - nie dostałam żadnym ciosem. Lili po prostu spojrzała na mnie, skrzywiła się i odleciała na pewną odległość. Następnie usiadła sobie wygodnie na ziemi i pogrążyła się we własnych przemyśleniach. Nie miała powodu by mnie atakować, jeszcze jej nie zdenerwowałam. Jednak dosyć łatwo to osiągnąć, nawet niechcący. Muszę mieć się na baczności. b-Jak miło cię znowu widzieć Lili! Jak się zdążyłaś wczoraj przekonać - wiem o tobie bardzo dużo. Pomyślałam więc, że może teraz ty poznasz mnie? Właściwie nie dokładnie mnie. To w żaden sposób nie pomogłoby naszej terapii. Chciałabym zapoznać cię z relacją, która istnieje między mną, a moją Zubat.-/b Zaczęłam, ale nie doznałam zaszczytu zostać obdarowana uwagą. Nie zraziło mnie to jednak i ciągnęłam swoją opowieść. b-Nasza historia jest krótka, bo właściwie mam ją od niedawna. Poznałyśmy się dosyć nietypowo... Po prostu szłam sobie, a ona wleciała mi we włosy i zupełnie się w nie wplątała. Później spotkałam ją ponownie. Razem z bratem oddzieliła się od stada... Po uczciwym pojedynku złapałam ją. Ale ona nie przepadała za mną. Obwiniała mnie o wszystko, atakowała... W końcu nieświadomie oddzieliłam ją od stada. Przeszło mi przez myśl żeby się poddać, wiesz? Żeby ją wymienić...-/b Przez chwilę nic nie mówiłam. Chciałam podkreślić to, jak ważne były ostatnie zdania. Pelipper nie zareagowała. b-Strasznie żałuję, że to w ogóle przyszło mi na myśl. To była chwila słabości! Na szczęście szybko zrezygnowałam z wymiany. Między mną, a Zubat zaczęła się tworzyć więź. Ona mi ufa. Czasami mnie atakuje, dochodzi między nami do sprzeczek... Ale liczy, że pomogę jej się stać silnym Pokemonem. Dlatego słucha mnie i tworzymy razem niezły duet. Nie wiem co by było, gdybym ją wtedy wymieniła. Po prostu straciłabym wspaniałą przyjaciółkę...-/b Zakończyłam opowieść, szybko wycierając łzę, która spływała mi właśnie po policzku. Byłam wrażliwa i ta historia zawsze wywoływała u mnie wzruszenie. Ale Pelipper dalej udawała, że mnie nie słyszy. Mimo to wiedziałam, że docierają do niej moje słowa. b-Musisz zrozumieć, że twojej trenerce bardzo na tobie zależy. Wątpię, by jej kiedykolwiek przyszło na myśl by cię oddać czy wymienić. Jesteś dla niej zbyt ważna. Musisz się do niej bardziej przekonać. . Ja wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne... Ale chociaż spróbuj. Przecież nigdy nie zrobiła ci krzywdy... Zasługuje na więcej, niż taka nić zaufania. -/b Starałam się sprawić, że Pokemon przestanie udawać, że całkowicie mnie ignoruje. I częściowo mi się udało. Pelipper obróciła się i spojrzała mi w oczy... Ta chwila trwała jednak bardzo krótko. Nadzieje na zrozumienie były płonne... Lili żachnęła się, wzleciała w powietrze i stamtąd strzeliła we mnie wodną bronią, której cudem udało mi się uniknąć. Chyba chciała mi pokazać, że nikt nie może jej rozkazywać. Przez chwilę siedziałam w ciszy, przyglądając się mojemu PokeBall'owi. W środku znajdowała się Zubat. b-Wiesz Lili, właściwie to jesteś do niej podobna. Może będzie ona kolejną osobą, której zaufasz? Byłoby wspaniale! Muszę was kiedyś poznać. Na dzisiaj to jednak koniec terapii. Wiem, że samo przebywanie w moim towarzystwie jest dla ciebie trudne.-/b Powiedziałam i zawróciłam Pokemona. bcentercolor=#00C0F0Terapia z Pelipper iLili/i Morfiny (3/14)/color/center/b Dzień rozpoczął się zwyczajnie. Od niedawna wchodzenie do zagrody hodowców było dla mnie niczym specjalnym. Od tak, codzienna czynność. Mimo wszystko - nie był to zwykły dzień. Dzisiaj jest 24 Grudnia, Wigilia. Magiczny czas, w którym wszystkie spory zostają zażegnane. Już z daleka wyczuwa się tą świąteczną atmosferę. Może zawita ona również do nas, podczas dzisiejszej terapii? Może Lili będzie dzisiaj tolerowała moje towarzystwo? Pełna nadziei wyrzuciłam w górę PokeBall, z którego wyłoniła się ta piękna Pelipper. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej szeroko, jednak ona nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu. Prędko odleciała kawałek dalej, obróciła się do mnie plecami i siedziała tak przez chwilę samotnie. b-Wiesz jaki jest dzisiaj dzień?-/b Zapytałam po jakimś czasie i o dziwo nie zostałam zignorowana. Co prawda nie otrzymałam też jakiejś wyrafinowanej odpowiedzi... Lili po prostu obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami. b-Jest taki dzień... Bardzo ciepły, choć grudniowy. Dzień, zwykły dzień, w którym gasną wszelkie spory...-/b Zanuciłam, a Pokemon spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. b-Dzisiaj jest Wigilia. I najpiękniejszym prezentem jakim mogłabyś mnie dzisiaj obdarzyć, jest odrobina uwagi. Proszę, nie siedź bezczynnie i nie udawaj, że mnie nie ma. Chyba nie tego pragnęła Imuna, wysyłając cię na tą terapię... To byłby wspaniały prezent również dla niej.-/b Wytłumaczyłam spokojnie, a Lili zamyśliła się przez moment. Nieruchomo stała na przeciwko mnie i spoglądała mi prosto w oczy. W końcu podleciała bliżej, co uznałam za zgodę. b-Dziękuję ci! Pamiętasz jak opowiadałam o Zubat? Spędzi ona z nami to wspaniałe święto. Jestem pewna, że się zaprzyjaźnicie. Moim zdaniem bardzo do siebie pasujecie.-/b Powiedziałam i nie czekając na zgodę wypuściłam nietoperza. Moja pupilka nie miała problemów z zawieraniem nowych znajomości. Gdy tylko wyczuła, że jest tu ktoś obcy, uśmiechnęła się serdecznie i zamachała radośnie skrzydełkami. b-Dobrze kochane. Najpierw ubierzemy którąś z tych dziko rosnących choinek. Przyniosłam ozdoby... Później zjemy kolację wigilijną, rozdamy prezenty i po wszystkim. Naprawdę, nie macie się czym martwić. To będzie bardzo przyjemne!-/b Powiedziałam radośnie, podsuwając pod Pokemony karton z ozdobami. Wszystkie wzięłyśmy się za ubieranie najładniejszej z choinek w okolicy. Na jej gałęziach rozwieszałyśmy różnorodne bombki. Moje ulubione to te o wyglądzie PokeBall'i. Było przy tym mnóstwo nieporadności w postaci upadających na ziemię bombek, co powodowało wiele śmiechu. Nawet Pelipper nabrała dzisiaj dystansu do siebie i nie denerwowała się, gdy ktoś zachichotał z jej gafy. Na szczyt pozwoliłam Pelipper włożyć przepiękną gwiazdkę, która wyglądała jak mała Starmie. Wszystkie z zachwytem przyglądałyśmy się naszemu dziełu. b-No dobrze panienki, zapraszam na kolację!-/b Zawołałam radośnie, odpalając kolędy w radiu, które również przyniosłam. Następnie rozłożyłam na ziemi koc, a na nim położyłam różne potrawy. Były to między innymi różne karmy (Dla Pokemonów trujących, latających i wodnych), pufinki, sushi i dania z alg, w tym oczywiście zupa. Zauważyłam błysk w oku Lili, która od razu podleciała do ''stołu i zaczęła się zajadać. Wkrótce dołączyła do niej Zubat. Ja zadowoliłam się pierogami z kapustą i grzybami, które sobie na dzisiaj przygotowałam. Tak sobie jedząc rozmawiałyśmy... Tak jak przewidywałam, Zubat szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z Pelipper. To wspaniale! Im większa liczba istot, do których Lili ma zaufanie, tym lepiej. Po posiłku podeszłam do choinki, spod której wyjęłam malutką paczuszkę. b-To dla ciebie i Imuny.-/b Powiedziałam, wręczając prezent pelikanowi. Pelipper ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła, że w paczuszce znajdują się dwa złote, otwierane wisiorki w kształcie serca. b-To nic specjalnego... Ale myślę, że taki prezent jest odpowiedni w naszej sytuacji.-/b Powiedziałam i pomogłam Pokemonowi otworzyć serca. W jednym z nich było zdjęcie Lili, w drugim Imuny. Zubat z radością założyła ten drugi wisiorek na szyję Pelipper. b-Ten pierwszy wręczysz Imunie, gdy tylko się z nią spotkasz. Niech będą to symbole waszej przyjaźni.-/b Powiedziałam, głaszcząc pochwalnie nietoperza. Lili przez chwilę przyglądała się medalikom, szkliły jej się oczy... Po chwili jednak spojrzała na nas zakłopotana. Rozglądnęła się nerwowo dookoła... I zaczęła się mocno trzepać. Wypadły jej dwa pióra... Wręczyła nam po jednym. b-Och, dziękuję... Ale nie musiałaś. Naprawdę. Twoje dzisiejsze zachowanie było wystarczającym prezentem.-/b Powiedziałam, przyciskając swoje piórko do serca. Pelipper była teraz bardzo zagubiona. Właściwie sama nie wiedziała jak powinna się zachować. Zdała sobie sprawę jak ckliwa jest teraz atmosfera. Czuła się nieswojo będąc teraz z nami tak blisko. Nie chciałam by czuła się źle... b-Chyba na dzisiaj wystarczy dziewczyny? Odpocznijcie sobie.-/b Powiedziałam, zawracając Pokemony. Dam Lili czas do przemyśleń. Może ten dzień sprawi, że zacznie nareszcie ze mną współpracować... bcentercolor=#00C0F0Terapia z Pelipper iLili/i Morfiny (4/14)/color/center/b Czekało mnie czwarte spotkanie z Lili. Jak ten czas szybko leci! Bycie psychologiem sprawiało mi ogromną przyjemność! Nigdy tak miło nie współpracowało mi się z obcym Pokemonem, mimo że nie jestem przez Pelipper darzona jakąś wielką sympatią. Zresztą byłam bardzo ciekawa czy wczorajszy dzień tego nie zmienił. Chyba udało mi się ją do siebie przekonać... Zaraz się przekonamy. Dzisiaj już trochę pewniej wyrzuciłam w górę PokeBall'a, a wylatujące z niego, czerwone światło uformowało się na kształt pelikana. Lili nie odleciała od razu. Spoglądała na mnie zagubiona i niezdecydowana. Martwił ją również brak Zubat. b-Wybacz, Zubat nie będzie nam dzisiaj towarzyszyła. Muszę się skupiać podczas terapii głównie na tobie, więc jej ciągłe towarzystwo nie jest wskazane. Będzie nas odwiedzać od czasu do czasu.-/b Wytłumaczyłam, kładąc na ziemi MP3 z przyłączonymi dużymi słuchawkami i buteleczkę z olejkiem pomarańczowym w środku. Pelipper dużo pewniej czułaby się w towarzystwie swojej nowej przyjaciółki... Teraz spoglądała tylko na wisiorek ze zdjęciem Imuny w środku. Jakby dodawał on jej sił. W końcu robi to nie tylko dla siebie, ale również dla swojej trenerki. Zauważyłam, że dopiero brak właścicielki pokazał Lili, jak ważna jest dla niej Imuna. No i Guso. Są już trzy osoby, którym udało jej się zaufać. Może będę kolejną? b-Nie zniechęcaj się! Będzie fajnie, zobaczysz. Zubat nie jest ci dzisiaj do niczego potrzebna... Zajęcia będą czysto relaksujące. Pomyślałam, że skoro jesteś taka wrażliwa i łatwo się denerwujesz... Powinnaś się zacząć systematycznie odprężać. To bardzo pomocne.-/b Powiedziałam, rozkładając na ziemi miękki koc. Nakazałam Lili usiąść na nim wygodnie. Pelipper nie wahała się już, po prostu wykonała moje polecenie. Zaufała mi, to wspaniale! Nałożyłam jej na głowę słuchawki i włączyłam na MP3 relaksującą muzykę. Następnie zaczęłam wcierać w jej pióra olejek pomarańczowy. Pokemon zagulgotał z rozkoszą... Poczułam, jak rozluźniła wszystkie swoje mięśnie. Moje metody bardzo szybko ją uspokoiły. Teraz czuła się w moim towarzystwie pewna, zrelaksowana. To bardzo dobrze! Zapach olejku ma działanie uspokajające. Natomiast muzyka pozwala Pelipper oderwać się od złych myśli i wspomaga w likwidowaniu nerwów. Odprężanie trwało niecałe dwie godziny. Pokemon chciałby dłużej, ale skończył się mi olejek, a wszystkie utwory przesłuchała już po kilka razy. Nie może zresztą tyle bezczynnie siedzieć... To też jest niezdrowe. Po kuracji rozciągnęła się z rozkoszą. Wyglądała jak nowo narodzona! Już żadne problemy nie dręczyły jej biednej główki. Pozwoliła złym myślą odpłynąć i przywróciła harmonię między ciałem, umysłem i duszą. Zrobiła się też trochę senna, ziewnęła przeciągle. To skutek działania olejku pomarańczowego... b-Podobało ci się?-/b Zapytałam z serdecznym uśmiechem, ściągając Pokemonowi słuchawki. Lili podskoczyła radośnie i zaczęła kiwać gwałtownie głową. Zaśmiałam się. Nareszcie udało nam się dojść do pełnego porozumienia! Mogłybyśmy się jeszcze trochę pobawić, ale to wszystko naprawdę zmorzyło Pelipper. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach. b-W takim razie bardzo się cieszę! Jutro dokończymy relaksacyjne zabiegi. Na razie koniecznie musisz się zdrzemnąć.-/b Powiedziałam, klepiąc Pokemona po głowie. Następnie zawróciłam Lili do jej PokeBall'a. bcentercolor=#00C0F0Terapia z Pelipper iLili/i Morfiny (5/14)/color/center/b Czas na kolejną terapię z Pelipper. Wczorajszy dzień spędziłyśmy dosyć przyjemnie. Pokemon zaczął się do mnie przekonywać... Z nadzieją, że dzisiaj również będzie miała dobry humor, wypuściłam tego pięknego pelikana. Ptak zamachał kilka razy skrzydłami, jakby chciał się wyciągnąć po spędzeniu nocy w ciasnej kulce. Na jej szyi ciągle wisiał medalion ode mnie. Ucieszyłam się, że tak jej się spodobał. b-Witaj kochana! Zauważyłam, że wczorajsza terapia była dla ciebie bardzo przyjemna. Jest też zresztą niezwykle ważna. Musisz nauczyć się likwidować swoje nerwy... Dlatego dzisiaj pokażę ci kilka innych sposobów, na osiągnięcie pełni spokoju.-/b Powiedziałam i zaprowadziłam Pokemona na odosobnioną polankę. Była ona otoczona pojedynczymi drzewami, a obok znajdował się niewielki wodospad. To miejsce samo w sobie było magiczne i napawało spokojem. b-Zaczniemy od medytacji. Dzięki niej można zwalczyć stres, dodać sobie pozytywnej energii, a nawet pomaga ona w relacjach z innymi. Więc bardzo ci się przyda, a nie znam lepszego miejsca niż to!-/b Zawołałam radosna na samą myśl o tej czynności. Często medytowałam i miało to na mnie bardzo dobry wpływ. Szybko usiadłam więc po turecku, a dłonie położyłam na kolanach. b-No, śmiało Lili. Usiądź sobie wygodnie i rozłóż swobodnie skrzydła. Następnie nie skupiaj się na niczym innym, wyłącznie na odgłosach przyrody... Szum wodospadu, śpiewanie ptaków... Głęboko oddychaj i napawaj się chwilą.-/b Zaleciłam i sama przeszłam do tej czynności. Obie przybrałyśmy odpowiednie pozy, zamknęłyśmy oczy i zaczęłyśmy oddychać ustami. Po chwili skupiałam się wyłącznie na szumie wodospadu i przebijającym się przez niego świergocie ptaków. Zupełnie straciłam poczucie czasu. Gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na Pelipper, która odpłynęła w tej rozkoszy na dobre. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, wstałam i zaczęłam się rozciągać. Po chwili Lili również otworzyła oczy. b-I jak było?-/b Zapytałam z uśmiechem. Nie znikał mi on bowiem z twarzy. Nie po takiej ilości pozytywnej energii! Pokemonowi chyba też się podobało, bo odpowiedział mi podekscytowanym podskokiem. b-Teraz kolejny sposób na pozbycie się stresu. Sport. Przyłącz się do mojej rozgrzewki!-/b Poleciłam i kontynuowałam swoje rozciąganie. Pelikan posłusznie się dołączył, rozprostowując swoje skrzydła w różnych kierunkach. Po chwili takiej zabawy zaczęłam biec przed siebie, wysoko podnosząc kolana. Lili próbowała się przyłączyć, ale jej bieg po ziemi wyglądał dosyć nieporadnie. Nakazałam więc jej by wzleciała w powietrze. Poruszałyśmy się przed siebie z całych sił, aż do zupełnego wyczerpania. Przerwałam gdy zasapany Pokemon wylądował mi pod nogami. b-Chyba masz już na dzisiaj dosyć? Ale przyznaj, aktywność fizyczna odpycha negatywną energię! Rozciąganie i trucht z rana pozwala nam się wyszaleć, a jednocześnie mieć siłę na resztę dnia.-/b Powiedziałam, a niezbyt przekonany stworek przytaknął. Zaśmiałam się i lekko pogłaskałam Lili po głowie. b-Sama sobie wybierzesz, która metoda osiągania wewnętrznego spokoju najbardziej ci odpowiada. Możliwe, że w przyszłości pokażę ci jeszcze jakąś.-/b Wytłumaczyłam, sięgając po torbę z karmą. b-Na dzisiaj kończymy, ale najpierw sobie coś zjedz. Przyda ci się na zmęczenie.-/b Powiedziałam, sypiąc karmę dla wodnych Pokemonów do miski. Lili od razu wzięła się za jedzenie. b-Chciałam też ci coś doradzić... Te całe zabawy z osiąganiem wewnętrznego spokoju są po to, byś się tak łatwo nie denerwowała. Jednak gdy już poczujesz, że zaraz wybuchniesz... Polecam ci po prostu zamknąć oczy i głęboko oddychając odliczyć do dziesięciu.-/b Uśmiechnęłam się, klepiąc Pelipper po plecach. Gdy zjadła zawróciłam ją do PokeBall'a.